Conventional canister-type vacuum cleaners comprise a cord reel assembly for winding a power cord inside the cleaner body. Conventional upright-type vacuum cleaners tend to require a relatively longer power cord, and thus use a cord holder instead of a cord reel assembly. The power cord is wound around the cord holder on the outside of the cleaner body.
In that case, a user must manually grasp and wind the power cord on the cord holder in order to hold the power cord on the cord holder on the outside of the cleaner body. During this operation, however, the power cord is often dragged on the surface being cleaned, and is thus contaminated by impurities and dust. As a result, the user's hands may also become dirty while grasping and winding the power cord. Furthermore, when the user winds the power cord hastily, frictional heat generated between the power cord and the user's hand may hurt the user.